


Out of the Blue

by ActuallyJakeEnglish



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Awkward Boners, Being Walked In On, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Filler Chapters, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HES, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Post-Relationship, Redemption, SO, TOM IS SMALL DONT FIGHT ME ON TH i S, Unrequited Love, a sad boy, also hes 5'3" and tord is 5'8" for reference, also i havent slept in 24 plus hours, extra pissy and sad, i just prefer using second person, i love making him sad and ripping out everyone's hearts, if the first chapters bad, it takes 2 seconds to look at the tags, its gon b unrequited for a while, lots of drunk shenanigans??? lots, matt asks tom if hes being abused when he has hickeys on his neck, no homo cuddling, paul and patryk were arrested and it makes me sad, pls, tHIS IS NOT READER X TORD OR TOM, the eddsworld fandom is so tiny theres barely any meaningful fics so hello im here!!!, the smut will probably come before tord and tom fckin remember o ya im like in lesbians w u, tom cries a LOT, toms a depressed boy and i love him, toms also a stoner idk when thatll come up tho, tomtord - Freeform, tord redemption arc, wherein tom and tord had smth and then tord was like fuck yall and the end happened, who did this to u (me) ??? how dare they (how dare i) ???????/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyJakeEnglish/pseuds/ActuallyJakeEnglish
Summary: "I keep a close watch on this heart of mine,I keep my eyes wide open all the time,I keep the ends out for the tie that binds.Because you're mine, I walk the line;I find it very, very easy to be true.I find myself alone when each day's through.Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you,Because you're mine, I walk the line;"





	1. Hello, Old Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first eddsworld fic so im sorry if this is sucky

There were two flasks and a third empty bottle of Smirnoff on the table.

 

See, by how much alcohol you've had already, you were sure that throwing it all up soon would be a given. What's better than to get drunk on a Sunday night- er.. Morning, at 3 am while two roommates sleep soundly? Probably anything else, but of course, alcoholism comes back to bite you in the ass. Not like you're trying to get 'better', alcohol has just been a getaway for you, why give it up? What good will that do, leave you alone each night with your thoughts? Lame. Super lame.

 

Everything was hazy to you, laying on the couch miserably in an old hoodie that you should've changed a week ago. There was stubble growing on your jaw, but it wasn't unnatural, you just barely took care of yourself well enough. You forget to eat, drink, and wear clothes for weeks. Nasty? Hell yeah. Did you care most of the time? Not really. Your soft hands travel to your face, pressing down against your empty sockets as you exhale a deep sigh and a groan after. Your hair stabbed into the pillow, causing you to shift so you didn't cut it. That would be the fifth one that week, Edd was getting awfully tired of buying new pillows. Heh, it was entertaining watching him run around with Matt at the store finding the perfect pillows. Another shift, and you're pushing your face into the pillow, another long and muffled groan coming from you. A nightly occurrence, get drunk and groan into a pillow for a while until your body rejects all the alcohol in your system. Though, just a few moments after, a few hard knocks came to the front door which made your head shoot up.

 

Goddamn, who the hell is up at 3 am knockin' on some guy's door?

 

Begrudgingly getting up, you stumble back a little, catch your balance, then lean on the wall for support to shuffle to the door. The locks are quickly undone, and once the door is opened, you blink for a moment at the dark and blurry sight before you. Uh... Red.. Hoodie? Spiked hair-

 

The door is slammed instantly. You can feel your heart beating faster than you think it's ever before, and in your drunken state, you convince yourself you're maybe a little _too_  drunk. A hand is slid through your hair, and you take a deep inhale, opening up the door one more time to just make it go away.

 

"Hello, old frien-" Your hand immediately slaps the living hell of what you thought was a hallucination, only to find  _fuck_ , that was real skin, and that's real Tord, bent over for just a second in front of you making a soft pained noise. No, no no no no. Hallucinations are supposed to dissipate once you wave at them- that's how the movies go, right? They aren't supposed to feel pain,  _you aren't supposed to feel a hallucination_. Tord gives a roaring laugh, regaining posture, and you halfway shrink halfway stumble back. "Ein, to, tre bottles of alcohol? Classic Tom, huh?" You're at a loss of words at the taller male peers into the house, and one thing that hits you is:

 

Tord's not dead. You thought for sure you killed him- that, that in the explosion you caused he just died- but now he's here? He just left after that entire thing without a word for  _three fucking years_? Not only were you confused, you were now angry- but also.. A little relieved? And sorry? There's too many emotions to process, you can't find anything to say, not even a little peep. Tord lets himself in, and there's something in his dumb smile that isn't like it usually was. The door is closed, and you lean against it, staring at him with wide, black eyes. "Cat got your tongue, Tommy?" Tord teased nonchalantly, which only sparked more rage in you over every other emotion you were still processing. "Y-you- fucking, commie," you spit to him, taking your balance from the wall. You expected him to have a change in expression- perhaps hurt, but he kept the same blank stare. "Hei kompis! Calm down my comrade, your body can only take so much before it well... toppells." Tord motions you falling, and you lean onto the couch, taking a deep inhale and choking out a few harsh words along the lines of 'ditt eple' (you fucking shithead), 'helvetes hore' (fucking bitch), and 'kuktryne' (dick face). All roughly translated, of course, you never paid attention that much to learn all his mother tongue. Right after, the tears welling up in your sockets break, and you shoot him an accidentally pathetic look while fast tears race down your red cheeks. He stands for a moment, and you think you've successfully shocked him, at least only a little. Before you can even think you race so hard to hug him that your chests pounding together make a noise, and it knocks the wind out of the both of you, but you don't care. His hoodie smells like it always did- shitty cigars, but somehow in that moment, it was almost a bit comforting to know it again. Your fingers curl hard into the fabric and you let yourself cry for once, an ugly sobbing mess against Tord's chest while he stands there, unsure of what to do. A soft patting is felt on your back, and you choke on a few words, sputtering out sorry's and other fast explanations.

 

Only.. You recognize Tord trying to say that you didn't need to be sorry for something he did.

 

"No! N-no, jesus christ on a breadstick no- Your arm is metal- goddamn metal Tord, I did this- your eye, your face-" He slaps your back exceptionally hard with his robotic arm, causing you to wheeze and lose breath. He makes you pull away from the hug, then steps back, arms shooting to the pockets of his jacket.

 

"Helvete, I have a lot to explain, a lot to say sorry for. I do not think you are at fault here, though. This was all purely my own fault." Well, that was something you'd never expect to leave mouth.

 

"I am.. Sorry?"


	2. Three Cheers for Tyranny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but,,,, sleep from mcr is actually such a good song for tord,, also uM??? yall have already left a comment, 6 kudos, and like 33+ hits i love this fandom thank u sm,,,

The questionable tone to that made you a bit uneasy.

 

"You're sssorry? Like.. Like you know, in an apologetic way? Or's'that some fancy Norwegian word for 'bugger off'?" you slur. 

 

Tord rolled his eyes, flicking your cheek. You drew back and held it for a moment, glaring at him with a hint of tongue poking out softly. It felt almost freeing to do that to Tord again, even if things were confusing and hard to understand. Tears were still rolling down your cheeks- which was hard to understand why as well, you've never been emotional, especially about Tord. Why now? Why won't your eyes stop or something? Tord takes a deep breath and you have to support your complete weight on the couch now, starting to blink in and out with coherent process of everything around you. Your knees are wobbling, you assume mostly from the alcohol catching up to you, but also to the emotions taking over your body. You were crying, sweating, and shaking all in one, and you absolutely wanted to fight but hug Tord at the same time. Tord was giving apologies and explanations but you couldn't focus, and it was only a matter of time before your hands got tired and you crashed to the floor with an 'oof'.

 

"Uhh.. Tomas?" 

 

A soft wave of your hand was used to signal you were with Tord- or at least, you tried to be. Propping yourself up, you lean against the couch, breathing out a weak sigh while Tord goes on in front of you, pacing around. He seemed far away- it was hard to focus. You press your palms to your eyes again, trying to wipe away the tears and stop them, ending up just burying your face into them for a while. 

 

"... The giant robot j'vel was very, very uncalled for..." 

 

You hiccup and keep fading with hearing, tearing your face away from your hands to gaze at Tord. "Y-hic-you think, dumbass?" A newfound sense of anger has weaved it's way back into your system, and you put your hands down to angrily grip the fabric of your boxers. "It killed Jon- y-your robot, you b'trayed us for nofin', an' then  _left_ without 'nother word, nnot even a sign you were alive- hic- at a-all, and I goddamn- I goddamn gave ya' that metal arm dint'i? Y-you lost it, 'cause of me, 'cause I shot you d-down, you.. y- hic-you skitliv Norski." Tord looked as unamused as ever, which prompted you to take the last bit of strength in your body to slowly stand up again. Your knees wobble for a few moments, before you've turned to Tord again, glaring. "Is this even a rreal apology? Or did ya jus' come here to be annoyin'?"

 

Tord groaned and put an arm on your shoulder, to which you pulled back and instinctively slapped his shoulder for. "Eg forstår ikkje? I'm just trying to apologize Tom, my arm is okay really, look it is uh.. It has a laser." You're shaking again, and you fall back against the couch, sliding down the back to your old seat on the floor. It was just too much at this point to stay up, not with shaking legs. "Tsk tsk tsk, you should get to a bed, I feel like I have to be a mother or something now." You grunt to Tord, and he shrugs his shoulders, then squats down and shifts you so an arm is around him. You help him, shakily getting up while he does most of the work on pulling. You feel the anger subside once more, taking a moment to lay your head on his shoulder, lip quivering for a few moments. "I should be the one sorry, here." you whisper, and he just sighs and helps you down the hallway. It's nearly silent, in fear of waking Matt or Edd, but once the door to your room is opened, he helps you onto the bed. You don't take your arm away. 

 

"Tomas, detach your arm, you drunk-"

 

You grip his hoodie hard for a few moments, feeling your eye sockets well up with tears again. Tord stares awkwardly, and you try and tug him closer, sniffing and hiccuping pathetically. Once he's close to the point where you could hug him, you very much do so, pressing your face against his chest again. It feels soothing, and the smell of cigar helps once more for you to calm down and remember everything before Tord turned his back on everyone. 

 

"I m-missed you, you dumbass." 

 

Tord makes a noise, and you can't tell what it is, but the feeling of a cold drop of liquid hitting your forehead helps. 

 

"I missed you too, Rasshull."

 

You finally fall back, and Tord comes with you, so you both shift up to the pillows and instantly you're wrapped around Tord. You couldn't care less now if he was sincere, right now you had him and that was okay. Maybe you'll wake up and it'll have been a drunk dream, that's what'll happen. Tord can't possibly  _actually_ be alive, much less back at Edd's home to 'apologize'.


	3. What Smells Like Cigars and Communism?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh 100 hits already??? i lov u all sm,,, also take this sorta long chapter!!! im trying to update as soon as possible and make em longer ahh also stuff might b getting mildly nsfw later on bc my friend and i have funny stuff planned so just to warn yall!!!

You slowly feel yourself waking up, though with much regret as the mistakes of last night came back into a splitting headache. Boy were you glad there weren't any windows in your room to blind you with the afternoon light. You actually couldn't remember the last time you woke up earlier than 12. Eyes remaining closed, you gently nuzzle your face into what you assumed was a pillow, half asleep and very unaware of anything outside dreamland. Gee, your pillow also smelt like tobacco. That kind of.. That kind of reminded you of old times. Snuggling closer, you were content until your 'pillow' grunted a sleepy noise. What.

 

One hand raises, feels the face and hair, and there you are again, horrified.

 

The only logical thing to do obviously is throw yourself off a bed, screaming and taking a lamp down with you. To which wakes Tord up, and after a few moments he's awake and screaming back from confusion. There's footsteps down the hall, and Matt suddenly busts in, eyebrows furrowed. "Tom, are you fighting yourself agai- HOLY GUACAMOLE!" He stares at Tord, who now screams again at the sudden barge, while a taller male comes up behind Matt. "Matt, we've been over this, it's called wanking- OH MY GOD TORD YOU'RE ALIVE-"

 

At this point,  _everyone_ is screaming, and you curl up slightly until it hits you. Oh yeah. You were sort of cuddling Tord. And both boys in the door have seemed to notice the fact that Tord was in your bed, and immediately stare at you two in horror. Matt of course jumps to conclusions. "I bet you were trying to kill him with your robot arm in revenge of defeating your robot body how could you come back from the dead and do this to us we-" Edd hushed him. The ending of his run on sentence got really jumbled up. Once the yelling stops, you sit up, staring at Tord, then to Edd and Matt. "Tord.. You're alive?" Edd asks, to which you can only make a noise to as Tord smiles. "Hei! All the blast did was take my arm, and give me scars, heh heh. I found this little Jehovah's Witness last night drunk." You can't even find yourself to make a face. "Where on Earth have you been- why did you come back? Was it to blow up  _this_ home?" Edd huffed to Tord, and he almost looked apologetic. Almost. "No- no. I actually came to say sorry, Tom got to hear it but.. I think he was a little too far gone. Give me a moment to wake up, I will explain, really." Matt didn't look too convinced, but Edd looked sold. "Let me just... Yeah, just give me a moment." They both walked out, Matt doing the fingers-to-eyes motion and pointed them to Tord, closing the door behind them. You make another peep and just.. Stare. 

 

 _"_ Geez, do you remember anything from last night, alcoholic?"

 

"Oh buzz off," you mutter, squinting at Tord as you stood up. You rub at your face a little, head shaking. "So.. Not dead. Explain later. Um, explain the cuddling?" You look to the Norski, and he snorts. "You were the one who latched onto me like a spider monkey, Tomas. Pulled me down, hugged me, then fell asleep." Excuse me? "Nuh-uh, there's no way in  _hell_ I willingly touched you, nevermind let you in my bed!" you spit, and he rolls his eyes. "Ah, but it is true, my friend." That word almost disgusts you, coming from him. "What did I... Say?"

 

"That you missed me." 

 

Oh fuck. God damnit drunk Tom! That is a suppressed thought- how could you have dug it up, especially with Tord. You feel goosebumps suddenly graze your skin, eyebrows knitting together before you sit down on the bed. "Did you miss me?" You ask softly, staring at Tord. You notice he goes a little pale and actual stammers. "Uh-uh, Why does that matter to you?" You glare a little, turning around to completely face him. His face was as nice as ever, even if scarred and a little dirty. Not a single hair on his head was out of place, and his eye bags were obviously heavy. Getting a better look at him, it seemed like he hadn't slept in weeks. He looked skinnier, too. That tooth gap almost got a smile out of you, but the devilish smile on Tord's face indicates you were staring too long. "Oh, wipe that look off! It's just weird... It's weird seeing you. Your arm, your face, I did that." You keep looking him over, even daring to get closer while he looks at a loss of words. You take his arm gently. pulling up the sleeve to inspect the cold metal, teeth digging into your lip.  _You caused this._ It made you feel like absolute shit knowing it, even if he's a genocidal communist who tried to take over the world. "I'm sorry.  _Hell_ I'm so goddamn sorry Tord, I really am," you're getting worked up again and Tord can tell. He puts an arm on your shoulder, smiling. "It is really okay, you had no choice, right?" 

 

"No, but, still? You lost an  _arm_ and it was my fault? Fuck, Tord, I thought I killed you. Do you know how many nights thinking I murdered you kept me awake? A  _ton._ Seeing you in the flesh is like- it's like a blessing, your face, your hair, your goddamn tooth gap, it's in tact- you're actually genuinely alive." Tord just cocked his head, stopping himself from making a joke about how you were stating the obvious. He was the absolute worst when it came to jokes and timing. You lean on him, knees curling to your chest. "Fuck, I guess I really did miss you, commie. No matter how much my heart  _lurches_ to say it." The shock on Tord's face was amazing.

 

"Okay, the rumor come out. I did also maybe miss you a little bit." You groan and bury your head against his shoulder, hand moving to rest on his knee. "You never accepted my apology, we both did wrong things." He snorts. " _Wrong?_  Tom, need I remind you, I had just killed someone, faen, I destroyed the house, AND was convinced on taking over this fittetryne of a world." You punch his chest softly, looking up with sudden teary sockets. "Just accept it, idiot! It doesn't matter what you think, I've fucked myself over way too many times thinking about it. My pillows and flasks may as well be soaked and filled with my stupid lame goddamn tears and my stupid drunk apologies and my stupid assumptions and everything is stupid!" You wipe your face on Tord's hoodie, holding onto his knee hard as if you were going to fall. "Fine, fine! I forgive you, okay old pal? I do not hold any grudge against you Tom, just- ... Just look." Tord moves your face, pressing a thumb against each cheek to wipe your tears. That was really uncharacteristic of him, but you weren't complaining. Staring into his eyes again was like a train hitting you full of emotion screaming, "You miss him in more than just a friendly way, idiot!". The sincerity in his eyes though was so raw- it almost made you sick that you actually believed him. Instead of saying anything, you move and bury your face into his chest, to which he responds by hugging you.

 

"Why'd you leave?"

"I was not in the right state of mind."

"You never called or anything, no sign you were alive."

"Well, I did not think you would all to any degree forgive me, so why bother, haha."

"If you just- just  _explained_ at least Edd would forgive you. But you stayed quiet for 3 years."

"It's different when you're the one who destroyed a home, killed someone, and attempted world domination. Not even Edd would have trusted me, please understand this."

"You let all of the anger keep growing, nothing's subsided. Everyone's just as confused as they were when you pulled that!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I do not know my motives at the time, I was power hungry and wanted to be in control."

"Yeah, I know. It's pretty obvious you're a controlling sociopath."

"Sorry."

 

You grunt in response, nuzzling your face against his armpit for a moment to turn and start hugging him. You kind of.. Kind of trusted him. He was back, at least. An arm felt up his metal one, pushing the sleeve up just to get accustomed to it's weirdness. You sure as hell didn't like it, but hey, it was your fault in the first place. He allowed you to touch him, hands just basically feeling his arms and back up through the hoodie, gentle tears soaking into it. No, you didn't just miss him, you goddamn  _needed_ him. As many times as you had gotten drunk to forget about him for just a little bit, you would've though you would be over his three year departure, but no. It was the same as the last time he left.  _You're a needy piece of shit._ Fuck if that isn't right. After minutes of him hugging you close, and you crying and hugging him harder, a shout is heard. "Tord, c'mon, we don't have all day!" He gives an apologetic look down. You shrug, pulling away while wiping the tears, inhaling deeply to calm down. "I'm uh.. Too hungover to go out there. Just go explain to Edd and Matt- then come back.. Yeah." 

 

"Alright, ronkefjes."

"Oh, bugger off."

 

Once Tord is gone, you stand up and stare at your dresser. Might as well change clothes. You walk over, open a drawer and pull out red boxers, then go to your closet to grab a gray tank. No point in wearing a hoodie if you're just gonna climb back into bed. You undress then redress, sighing softly while staring at the empty spot in your bed. Tord really belongs there.

 

Laying down for a while, you start to fiddle with your thumbs in the darkness as you stare up at the stars on your ceiling. You hear a 'Woah!' from Matt a few times, some laughs, and a gasp, which pretty much set that everything was okay. But here you were, miserable, hung over, and unsure. You debate on whether getting Susan out to play a song or two, but in the end you just roll over and bask in the smell of the sheets next to you the other had slept in. You were in so goddamn deep- but it's not like you just started feeling this way. To be honest, you never stopped loving him. Even after he supposedly stopped loving you along with the rest of your friends. It only hurt so much that he left, but you couldn't hate him. You just couldn't. 

 

It took him around a stupid hour to come back, grinning as he sets eyes on you. He closes the door behind himself, and you stare, huffing out a soft sigh. "Tom! They think all is wonderful now- I think stuff is turning around for me? I do not want to be seen as the villain anymore, I really don't." You couldn't help but smile at the joy in his voice. "That's... good. Where are you going to sleep?" Tord laughs and rubs the back of his neck. "Well.. Until, given the circumstances, I can buy a room in the apartment, could I stay here?" Well.. That- That was debatable. You wanted to say yes. But... Should you? Really? "Uhh.. Uh," sweating, you look around at the room you have, biting your lip. Oh, what the hell. He'd probably kill Matt or Edd. "Yeah, okay. Fine. But only until you get your own room." Tord smiled ear to ear. "Good, thank you!"

 

"Did you bring anything with you?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Greeaat. Go ahead and borrow some of my clothes." 

 

Tord nodded, going to the closet to pull out a shirt and hoodie. He started to disrobe his upper half- to which you  _tried_ to be modest about, but catching a glimpse of him- fuck, you had to look. Just to cut yourself slack- you haven't seen him like that in  _years._ No, but that was definitely a bad idea because fuck that back and fuck those subtle abs and  _FUCK_ your shirt is like a crop top on him. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. You bite your lip, staring down at the now half boner in your boxers, quickly covering it with the blanket. God damnit, you just had to look!! He put on the hoodie, then stretched, and  _ohgodfuckhishappytrail_. You quickly change your expression when he looks to you, and then you smile nervously, shifting a bit. "Doesn't fit?" He shrugs. "I am okay with it, your hoodies are big on you anyways." You look a bit exasperated, and Tord moves to sit on the edge of the bed. "Thank you, for being kind. I know it is still.. Really hard to trust me." You sigh, shaking your head. "No, not hard, just scary. It's fine, Tord. I've known you for like, ever now." He shrugged and tried to shift to get back under the covers. "Still." You move away from him out of fear as he crawls under, then you raise a brow. "You goin' back to sleep? I mean.. Edd and Matt might wanna catch up a little more?" 

 

"No, they said they were going out for errands. So there's not much to do, why not sleep a little more. I have not gotten a lot of it lately." 

"Yeah.. Me neither."

 

You both sit in silence for a while, which was probably only twenty minutes, but to you it felt like years. Tord was obviously half asleep, so you turned, staring at him. He shifted a bit, to which you slowly tried to get closer to him, and soon your back was pressed against his chest.  Something told you Tord at least was aware of what was happening, nuzzling his face into your hair which sent heat throughout your body. One arm was wrapped around your waist pulling you closer, which you had no objections about, even if you were presumably undecided with Tord. You just hoped you could make it through him living with you without seeing a boner or two. 


	4. Haven't Had Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHHHH so many hits already thank u all??? also if u guys ever wanna hmu abt the fic or smth my tumblr is doomedjake and my instagram is rhystheceo!!

Softly grumbling, Tord wakes slowly and his grip tightens on the man in his arms for just a few seconds. Hearing Tom's little sleepy mumbles honestly filled him with happiness. He nuzzled the other's hair, lanky legs curling up for a second until he had to (reluctantly) move away to get out of bed. Peaking around Tom, he made sure the other was out like a light before sitting up and stretching. As he tried to stand up, he kicked some random thing on the ground- Tom's teddy bear. Oh yeah, he usually slept with one. Hehe, looks like he was Tom's teddy bear. That made him happy. Gazing around the dark room more, though, he noticed more and more stuff out of place, clothes everywhere, Susan just set on the ground like nothing. Gosh. That wasn't like Tom at all. Maybe... Maybe he should do the other a favor? 

 

Sighing softly, Tord leaned down and picked up the bear, then turned on the bedside lamp to give the room a little light. He set it on a drawer and then walked around, picking up shirts and hoodies thrown everywhere, setting them in a pile for later. He found boxers and pants, and added them, then put some of Tom's belts back. He fixed the tie on his hat hanger, then his eyes fell upon a wide variety of alcohol. Most of it was unopened, so he started moving them to the other's closet, setting them in the corner. Going over to his bass, Tord took it, going to the case to set it in carefully then prop it up. He worked until the desk and drawers were cleaned and the floor wasn't covered, then pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the hoodie he had taken off, along with a lighter. Sneaking out, he closed the door softly behind him, making sure no one was out and about to bug him before he creeped out to a balcony and took one cig out. Holding it in his lips, he lit it, staring down at the road. On the other side of the complex, their old neighbors- minus one, sadly, lived. Tord closed his eyes, blowing out smoke as he ran a hand through his now messy hair, sighing. Another drag was taken, and he flicked ashes off, blowing it out through his nose that time. He was grateful that everyone had accepted him with open arms again after the stunt he pulled. Paul and Patryk had been arrested, which was the first reason he was prompted to go back to Edd, Matt, and Tom. He was technically still on the run anywho. A lifestyle like that wasn't something he wanted to be associated with anymore, it fucking sucked. He barely got food, hence his slimmer figure, he didn't sleep much due to the fear of police showing up- he wanted it to be over. 

 

Tord looked back, jumping slightly as he heard footsteps, and saw the familiar smile on Edd as Edd took a step outside. "Tord! You're finally awake, huh?" You blow out smoke. "Mhm. Tom's out, he looks like he does not get much sleep." Edd laughed, shrugging a bit. "Yeeaah, he's usually up drinking! He sleeps during the day so we try not to wake him up. What about you though? You look pretty beat yourself." Flicking the cig again, he smiled. "I am fine. Just not been good right now, but I'll get better." His accent was heavy with a bit of sadness knowing that Paul and Patryk were gone, and he had to abandon them. "I'm glad you came back to us, y'know? I missed you!" 

 

"I missed you too."

 

After a good thirty minutes of talking, Tord excuses himself and says he needs to go back to cleaning up. He will not let Tom not take care of himself, he may be lacking in the self care department himself, but still. He could feel Tom's ribs through his tank top when they were cuddling. Going back into the smaller male's room, he saw the other was now cuddled up to a pillow. He smiled a bit, closing the door before walking over to the closet to start organizing a few things. It only took a few minutes before he found a box- and being the nosy one he is, he started going through it. He found photos, flipping them all over to look- ...

 

Oh.

 

It was... Polaroids of them from years ago. He picked them up and walked over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge while he looked through a few. Tom's arm around him... A photo of him laughing. He genuinely looked happy. As Tord kept searching, it was only a matter of time until he came upon a few of them giving each other surprise photos and  a kiss, or just a kiss- or maybe one for a special occasion. He felt tears welling up, hands shaking, every photo after only getting him more worked up. It was only a matter of time before he was trembling and crying as silently as he tried, having to set the photos down with a choked whimper. In his panic, he never noticed the sleepy shifting of Tom, until a pair of arms were snaked around his shoulders. 

 

-POV SHIFT-

 

"Tord? Are you alright?" You ask in panic, looking around at the photos scattered. Oh fuck, was he creeped that you kept them? Shit, shit shit. He immediately turns, somehow looking apologetic with a red face, tear stained. You hug him close, and he sobs into you, clutching the blanket hard, repeating that he was sorry over and over. You were shocked, unsure of what to do. "It's okay- listen, listen Tord, it's okay." He only nuzzled his face further against you, repeating sorry for a while until his breathing got under control. His tears had soaked the part of your shirt it was against, but you didn't mind. His metal arm ran up your shirt, against your back, causing you to shiver and hold him tighter. You kind of felt bad for keeping those now. 

 

"I'm... I'm sorry I kept those.." You say to break the silence, but he just shakes his head and hushes you. You pet his hair, nuzzling your face down against it- even daring to give him a caring kiss on the head. You felt him sigh heavily after, he was putting all his weight on you at this point. You whispered sorry to him, he stayed silent. You both hugged for a good while, until he pulled away, standing up to rub his arm awkwardly. You gathered the photos and put them back, closing the closet after. "Tom?"

 

"Yeah, Tord?"

"I need a shower."

"Yeah, alright. The bathroom is out of my room and the third door down the hall."

"Thank you."

 

He walks off, and you groan to yourself, stretching and rubbing your eye sockets. Your gaze shifts to the bass, propped up in it's case, then all around the room. He cleaned for you. Right now there was a lot of stuff to process. You stand up and take the case, opening it to grab the trusty instrument you've deemed as 'Susan' out, taking her over to the bed to sit down and start tuning her. You really wanted to play something from Arctic Monkeys. Something soft. Once it sounded right, you remembered the cords to "I Wanna Be Yours".

 

 _"I_ wanna _be your vacuum cleaner, breathing in your dust."_

_"I wanna be your Ford Cortina, I will never rust."_

_"If you like your coffee hot, let me be your coffee pot."_

_"You call the shots babe, I just wanna be yours."_

_"Secrets I have held in my heart, are harder to hide than I thought,"_

_"maybe I just wanna be yours, I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours."_

 

You hummed softly, trying not to mess up. 

 

_"Let me be your 'leccy meter and I'll never run out,"_

_"and let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without."_

_"I wanna be your setting lotion, hold your hair in deep devotion, at least as deep as the Pacific Ocean oh I wanna be yours."_

_"Secrets I have held in my heart, are harder to hide than I thought,"_

_"Maybe I just wanna be yours, I wanna be yours, I wanna be you-"_

 

You curse as you accidentally strum the wrong cord, face screwing up slightly. Okay, let's try a new song. You think of any others, a grim pulling at your features before starting to pull at the thick strings.

 

_"So you're on the prowl wondering whether she left already or not,"_

_"leather jacket collar popped like antenna, never knowing when to stop."_

_"Sunglasses indoors par for the course, lights in the floors and sweat on the walls,"_

_"cages and poles."_

_"Call off the search for your soul or put it on hold again."  
_

_"She's having a sly indoor smoke, she calls the folks who run this her oldest friends,"_

_"sipping her drink and laughing at imaginary jokes."_

_"As all the signals are sent, her eyes invite you to approach,"_

_"and it seems as though those lumps in your throat that you just swallowed have got you goin,"_

_"come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on,"_

_"number one party anthem."_

_"She's a certified mind blower knowing full well that I don't,"_

_"I may suggest there's somewhere from which I might know her  
Just to get the ball to roll."_

_"Drunken monologues, confused because,"_

_"It's not like I'm falling in love I just want you to do me no good,"_

_"and you look like you co-_ "

 

Looking up, you see Tord in  _nothing_ but a towel on his waist, staring at you with a smirk in the doorway. You scan him, and move the bass over your crotch area, lighting up like a Christmas tree. God, god fuck. God fuck  _me._ You were in a constant undecided state of 'fuck me' and ' _fuck me_ ' with Tord, hence the growing stupid boner covered by your boxers. The newfound look on his face did not give you the best vibe that you were hiding it clearly. "H-Here, I'll, get you some clothes," you choke out, standing up to try and waddle your way to the dresser without making yourself more noticeable. Tord takes that moment to come up behind you, hand above your head on the wall, so close you could feel his breath. "Your stuff is too small on me, I think I can just ask Edd for something." Your knees wobble for a moment, and you sincerely choke down a noise that was trying to come out. Tord just grins like nothing happened, then walked off, out of the room and down the hall to Edd's. Ohh boy. Oh boy. What was that even about? You were sure you were just going to get an awkward stare- or even, a disgusted face. Tord was.. Confusing. Really confusing.

 

You sit down, running a hand through your hair before staring down at the obvious tent in your underwear. Fuck. Well, you can't exactly take care of it right now. Think of something sad... Like dead babies? No, dead babies were wonderful, they didn't make noise. Uh... Christmas. Yeah, Christmas sucks. It's stupid trees, stupid santa, stupid cheer, stupid presents, all of it was stupid. If you were given the chance to destroy christmas again you would.

 

It only took a few more minutes of getting your mind off Tord to do the trick, and you quickly threw on jeans and your hoodie before Tord came back. He didn't want to have the other pull something. And speak of the devil, because the door was opened, and Tord came in with a grin and his old hoodie back on. Oh yeah. Edd kept spares. "Tom! Edd wants us to come to his room and watch  _Return of The Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell_ _3_! Will you join?" You nod, going to the closet to grab a flask to take before setting out the door after Tord left. You turn to Edd's room, smiling to yourself softly, opening the door to see Edd putting the disc in, Matt cuddled up in a giant blanket with popcorn, and Tord on the couch. Edd takes his seat on the floor, so you close the door behind yourself and climb on the couch. Once the movie starts, everyone's attention is directed to it, and you scoot a bit to press against Tord's side. He puts an arm around you, and you relax, opening your flask to take a swig. Around twenty minutes into the movie, Matt had looked behind him, watching you and Tord for a while with squinted eyes. You looked back at one point, halfway done with the flask, shrugging a bit. Tord was smiling at him. He pursed his lips, and Edd looked at him, elbowing him to stop. "They're trying to watch the movie, Matt." He moved his gaze to Edd, leaning in to whisper something you couldn't pick up into his ear. They murmured to each other for a minute or two, then looked back, and looked at the TV again. You gave a questionable look to the taller male holding you, and he just shrugged.

 

An hour into the movie, the flask was empty, and you were a little more than tipsy. It was only a matter of time until you had shifted enough to lay your head on Tord's lap, while he pet your hair. Edd was sipping cola and Matt was asleep, and you were staring up at Tord. He had a really nice face, so nice you reached up and ran a hand over it. "Friend, what are you doing?" he whispered, smiling playfully down. "Jusst feeling it." You slurred to him, and Edd turned around to hush you two. You chortle and hug Tord's waist, Face pressing up against his halfway exposed stomach from the clothing shifting so often. He continues just to pet your hair, and you find yourself so content, that you're passing out in no time. Once the movie was over Edd had left them alone, and Tord stayed for a while, letting you sleep. It was maybe around 10 when he got you up, from shifting your head from his lap, then smiled down. "Hey, sleepy drunk, can we take this thing to your room? I cannot feel my tailbone I have been sitting so long." You groggily sit up, stretching until your back pops with a few quiet noises. Once Tord is up, you're up, and you both walk to your room.

 

After settling down and stripping down to a t-shirt and boxers, you crawl into bed where Tord already laid. You pressed up against him like you had the two times before, only this time you were facing him. Being a little drunk was giving you the ability to push past your zone of comfort with Tord at that moment. You smirked at him, and he pulled your waist in. God he was warm. It also helped he was tipsy from stealing the alcohol a few times, you both were giving each other almost devilish looks. 

 

"Dine lepper er så myke og kissable." Is whispered in your ear, and your response is practically melting against Tord. You may not have learned a lot of Norwegian, but you could translate a few predictable things he used to say. "Jeg savnet å se du liker dette." You grin, hand going up to softly run through his hair, shifting a leg over his hip. "Jeg lurer på hvordan du ser ut på knærne."

 

Oooh, that sent shivers down your spine. You think of a few words you remember, attempting a sentence back. 

 

"Jeg lurer på hvordan du ser ut presser meg på magen min."

 

That was very much the tipping point for Tord, feeling yourself be turned and pressed onto your back while he got on top of you in what seemed like half a second. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and the two of you just stared, waiting until something happened. Then, you couldn't stop a giggle fit from happening, snorting a bit in between, head rolling back. "Wha- what are we even, doing," you laugh out, and he starts to chuckle as well. He collapses on top of you for a moment, knocking a wheeze out, then you start wiggling to try and knock him off. "Hey- Tord I can't  _breathe_ ," You're doing your best here, managing to scoot away from the heavier male. "What the hell are you feeding yourself? I think you broke like, my everything." He rolled his eyes. "Uhuh, want me to kiss your everything to make you feel better?" 

 

"I dare you."

 

With that, Tord immediately pushed up your shirt, which earned him a laugh as he started pressing dumb and silly kisses all over your stomach and chest. Which you kept flinching and snorting at, you were ticklish if someone knew how to get you. Once finished, he pulled the shirt back down and kissed the fabric over your collarbones, planting kisses to your neck then cheek, which surprised you only a little. "Oooh, look who's adventrur- adventor, oh, fuck it, you know what I mean," you slur, head going back against the pillows. Tord laughs and curls up, long leg going over your waist while an arm draped over your chest. 

 

"You look stupid."

"I cannot help it if I am tall!"

"Sure, but you look stupid."

 

Tord buries his face against your neck, sighing deeply and happily for once. This is where he wanted to be forever. You card your fingers through his hair as he yawns. "Tomorrow I gotta show you a big patch of woods near the apartment, I have a bunch of booze and other stuff in a little fort I built." 

 

"Sounds like a plan." With a final yawn, you nuzzle Tord, eyes closing.

 

"Good."


	5. It Should've Been Me (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! so ill be updating less frequently bc school started back up and im always tired haaa,, but im not abandoning this i promise!! i have most chapters planned out, and a vague ending idea? but trust me, this fic aint gonna end for a while.

A gentle groan slowly roused you from dreamland.

 

You first instinct is to rub your eyes, stretching out a bit with a yawn while shifting goes on next to you. Geez, Tord really moved in his sleep a lot. You hear a whimper come from him, to which your eyes shoot open in curiosity, scanning the Norski and studying his movements and facial expressions. Oh. Well, you figured, with the panting, and back arching, he didn't look too frightened by a nightmare. You almost snorted at the sight, eyes narrowing as he rolled over again and shoved his face half into a pillow, hips grinding down once with an almost pathetic moan. Jesus, he was really getting into whatever fucked up fantasy was going on. Your face was red though, of course. Seeing him like that was other worldly, as much as you made fun of it. Before your dick could say hello though, an arm snaked around Tord, deciding to come up with a plan. A dumb, but funny plan. In the swiftest motion possible, you hold him tight, flipping him over on top of you. He obviously awakes with a jerk, looking around and behind him. 

 

"Hey."

 

Tord looked pretty exasperated, and then annoyed. He still had that adorable red face.

 

"So... Whatcha dreamin' about lately, _Red Leader_?" You take a little too much pride in that, almost speaking it harshly, but of course jokingly. He makes a noise which you could only classify as a 'sqUeE' (hah, you loved making onomatopoeia) before wriggling out of your grip. You start chuckling, and he hopes from bed, boner front and center in his boxers before he groans and turns around. Once your laughing fit is over, you move to the edge of the bed on his side, poking his back a few times. " _Daw_ , commie, don't be embarrassed. I'm sure we all get wet dreams about Vladimir Putin having sex with us from time to time," you joke, and Tord turns around with an entirely new expression. Is it worth mentioning you're almost level with his dick? "You know, sometimes I wonder if you were a mistake."

 

You wince jokingly. "Oh, ouch." He rolls his eyes and backs up, huffing softly as he walked around the bed and grabbed his pants. You stretch again while he pulls them on, and then you hunt down your discarded clothes from last night to slip on. He yawns. "Let's go get some food, then I'll show you to the fort I have in the stretch of forest, okay?" The tired commie nodded, and you followed up behind him on walking from the room. Obviously Matt and Edd were already up. "Good afternoon!" Edd says, and you grumble to him and pull your hood up to pull on the strings. He giggled while you work your way into the kitchen, grabbing a cereal box from the pantry and milk from the fridge. After breakfast is made for you and Tord, he wastes no time consuming it like a fucking  _vacuum cleaner_ , while you eat at a slower pace. You finish, and he's already gotten his shoes on, while you make your way slowly to your checkered shoes and slip them on. "We're going to my hideout, don't let the FBI follow us!" You shout, then make sure you have your phone in your hoodie pocket before leaving the house. 

 

It's not a long walk until you're met with the break of the woods, to which you move some ferns and bush area to a trail you made. Tord walks in first, and you follow, running ahead to lead him down. The area you have is a small clearing, enough to hold around ten people with sticks tied to trees for a support to the tarp overhead. You turn on a flashlight in there, moving sticks off a big stash of liquor you have. "Here, there's not much to this besides my booze. So let's just get wasted off our asses, huh?" You say that seriously, passing a bottle of fireball to him, and you grab smirnoff for yourself. "You are the  _biggest_ alcoholic I know, it baffles me." You sneer. "Well, you're the biggest hentai addict I know, so shut up." Tord scoffs and opens the bottle, taking a swig only to make a face in distaste. "Blegh! How do you get used to this? It burns!" You start snickering. "God, you don't drink much, do you?" He raises his eyebrows. "I do not drink as much as you, that is  _probably_ why I have a distaste to this, pikkhue." 

 

"Hey, I'm not the dickhead here, you utpulte slappfitte." 

 

"Outfucked lazycunt? Is that the best you have, S'dgurgler?"

 

"Hey, I may have gurgled some semen in my day, but I rest at night knowing I haven't gurgled yours." You knew you were lying, but the dispute was pretty fun. You take a few swigs of smirnoff, and Tord takes a few swigs of his own drink. 

 

"You know that is a lie, I have seen you on your knees more times than I have said my own name-"

 

"Woah- woah, calm down there, eager beaver. No need to bring  _that_ up."

 

Tord laughs and takes another swig of his drink, it obviously starting to take effect. He was a hell of a lightweight, maybe giving him a bottle of hard liquor wasn't the best idea. Meh. You take a few sips to wash that thought down. It's quiet for a while, you start drawing in the dirt with your finger, until you hear shifting and then a sniff. Usually that wouldn't concern you, but the way it sounded..

 

Looking up, you find a red faced Tord, gripping the leaves on the ground so they crinkle. You were alarmed by the sudden shift in mood, sitting upright with raised eyebrows. "Tord?? Why are you crying?" He takes a moment to respond, flesh hand running up through his hair. 

 

"I-I, Paul'nd'Patryk, I lef' em', I just goddamn lef' em'." 

 

"Left them?"

 

"They- they got arrested."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a two parter im sorry!!! i needed to get something out, I dont wanna leave u guys waiting!!


	6. It Should've Been Me (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sORRY ive been sucky at updating!!! school is stupid but take this big good time skippy chapter for my absence!!! more stuff that is plot important is coming up soon, this is where the fic gets rlly interesting and longer my dudes!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJLQCf4mFP0 - for the soft makeout scene, it makes it better, trust me <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP9zhCA9AfQ - also this !!

You stare in awe for a moment, cocking your head as the mess of tears unravels before you. 

 

"... So? You didn't get arrested, what's your point?"

 

Tord gives you the biggest glare he could muster from his emotions fighting him, the contents of his bottle swishing in his hand as he shifted and looked completely flabbergasted by your question. Even his rather sharp canines were being bared intimidatingly- sometimes you swore he was probably a furry. Besides the point. Irrelevant. 

 

"My point?  _My fucking point?_ Ah! I dunno, they were not m-my pilots or somethin', they did not help me or whatever, they did not help me with my plan of world dominance  _or anythin',_ I could give less than a single  _shit_ about them, haha, how 'bout that Tomas? Paul and Patryk? Never heard of 'em, just two d-dumb guys who always crashed the  _goddamn_ plane." His grip tightens on the bottle, and you're taken aback by his anger. God, you didn't think he was  _that_ attached to them. They just didn't seem all too important. "I didn't think they meant that much-" You're silenced by a stick hitting your face. Turning in confusion, Tord's let the bottle go, another stick in his hand, being pelted at you once more. This time it cuts your face. "Ow! What the fuck, commie?" You ask, scooting back in a pseudo-crab walk as he glares. "That stings, have you lost it?"

 

"You, are so,  _fucking_ dumb.  _Brenn i helvete_." It seems like seconds before hes on your feet and hovering over you, which you try not to look intimidated, but his stature is far bigger and his robot arm was fucking with your perspective on his strength. He grabs your hood like it's nothing, tugging you up halfway while simultaneously choking you a bit on accident. Actually, probably not on accident. Of course, limbs are being thrown now while you blindly gain footing, feeling a hand hit his chest before his hand releases the grip and you gasp for air and stumble back. Before a word is said, he's diving at you, catching you on the side of the jaw with a lousy but harsh fist, slamming your teeth into each other, which makes your head ring for a moment before you duck under his arms and grab his waist, fist going straight to his stomach. Which... Just accidentally opened a weak point for you, because he took his cybernetic arm and ripped you away by your hood again.  _Fuck._ He tugs you to the side and you fall, to which he glares and steps on your chest.  _Hard._ The wind was knocked out of you. Gasping for air, in rage, you tug his foot as hard as you could until he's crashing down with a yelp. 

 

"N-not so smart, huh?"

 

He makes a noise of pain, but you're on top of him in seconds flat, beating his face with a few punches until his nose is bleeding and your knuckles are bruising. A knee comes up and rams you in the ass, sending a shockwave of pain through your spine, to which he takes the time to flip you both so he's now the one beating you. You're writhing a bit from the sheer fucking pain of metal slamming repeatedly into your face. It's not long before there's tears streaming down your face, which only get a scoff from the Norski as he stops and pins your arms down. "Who is not so smart now?" You can't remember a time you've ever been this angry to hear his stupid fucking broken English heavy Norwegian accent. "You're a lunatic! How was I supposed to know t-they meant shit to you?" You spit, and his knee slams to your stomach. "Do not  _ever_ disrespect one's comrades, you joke." He obviously has the upper hand, you lay still and glare into his eyes. "Do you think I  _honestly_ give a flying shit right now? About your dumb 'comrades'? You just about beat me to a bloody pulp over a  _misunderstanding_." He narrows his eyes. "How am I supposed to trust you when you do this. When you bring up the worst part of your past like it's prideful.  _When you act like I'm suddenly a bad guy again for not understanding your love for the actual bad guys._ " He pauses, you can see the gears shifting in his head. Finally. Sense got to him. You weren't focusing on his face anymore, from your own mind numbing pain in your face, and the blood still coming from your nose and busted lip. Something wet drips on you, and you give an unamused look to Tord, pushing him off as his grip weakens. You don't make a move after that. 

 

"You're one bag of emotions right now. Aren't you?"

".... I dunno."

"You jacked my face."

"Yeah."

"Why are you crying?"

"It should have been me."

"Huh?"

"I should have been arrested."

 

You shoot him the most sympathetic look you could with the anger still boiling inside you, eyebrows furrowing.

 

"Whatever you're going through, you didn't have to take it out on me."

"I know."

"Get in check with your emotions."

"... I'm trying."

"Try harder."

 

You stand, moving away from Tord to brush the leaves and dirt off you, and then wipe your blood off onto the sleeve of your hoodie. You collect the bottles and cap them, setting them back into the little cubby before pulling out your phone to let Edd and Matt know that you were coming back. You didn't know how you were going to explain, you wanted to make them untrust Tord so badly, but... It was too hard to just let it happen. He's not leaving again, even if his morals are still not up to par. Once he's up and cleaned his face to an extent, you start walking, and he doesn't follow too close behind, obviously keeping his distance. It's a quiet walk, and you have to go around the house to sneak in through a window that's next to the bathroom. Tord climbs in too, but you close the door before he can come to clean himself too, forcing him to wait in your room. First, you make sure nothing's broken, and once you're sure it's ok you clean the cuts and wipe the dried blood from your face. You also get the dirt and put Arnica on the bruises, bandage your knuckles, and fix your hair. After that you take your hoodie off and scurry to your room, throwing the article of clothing on the floor as Tord scampers to your last destination without a sound. You change your shirt and put on a new hoodie, one that doesn't have dirt and blood all over it. Fuck, you looked like an absolute shit show. Tord does too, but... You just... That metal hand fucked you up. There's a long red line across your neck that'll probably bruise from him choking you from your hoodie.

 

Weeks pass. It's tense between you two. He sleeps on the couch now. You don't really talk. Edd and Matt didn't really question much, figuring you guys were just being, well, you guys. You never were openly buddy buddy. It doesn't fail to make you lay awake at night and think way too hard about everything, of course. You're terrified of losing him again. He means too much to you, as much as it sucks to say. You had something. That something may be over, but you'll never forget how much trust you had in each other. You knew him better than anyone else. You check the time, watching the number change to 3:37 am. Getting up, while figuring Tord was asleep, you creep out of your room and into the living room, seeing the figure on the couch. It was almost calming. You carefully walk over, shifting him just a bit to crawl into the couch with him, cuddling up until you find a comfortable spot to wrap your arm around his waist and nuzzle his neck. It's quiet for a few minutes until you hear a sniff come from him, which makes you panic just a little. He's awake. 

 

"Tom?" His voice is raspy and uneven, it doesn't sound like he just started crying. "... Tord?" He turns his head, and you can't see much in the darkness, but the soft outline of his face is enough to make you smile. It makes you happy. Even if he's not okay. You weren't either. It's a work in progress. 

 

"What are you doing.."

"Uh- ... I don't really... Know."

 

It's more silence, which only lasts for a minute, but you swear it felt like an hour. Until Tord shifts and sits up, which you follow, leaning on him softly. He flinches but doesn't move away. It take's even more silence and time to speak. In unison, you both say sorry, then chuckle nervously. 

"It's.. Fine."

"Yeah."

 

You clear your throat, hand slowly intertwining with Tord's, a stuttered sigh leaving you. 

 

"Tord?"

"Yes, Tom?"

"I... Don't ever want to leave you. Or lose you. I thought this past month, you were going to leave at any day again, I thought you'd be out of our life. And I don't want that. I couldn't live with myself if that happened for the third time. I need you."

 

Your voice cracked at the end of that, heart practically beating from your chest. He squeezes your hand with a sad smile.

 

"Ah, do not be silly. I would never leave again. Where do I have to go? The trash to hang out with that sinister guy?" 

"Mn, seems like good company. He tried to show me his rat puppets."

"Er det sant? I think him and I will get along just fine."

 

You chuckle, nudging Tord's elbow. You both catch each other's eyes for a moment, and even though it's dark, you still feel that admiration and happiness. You missed talks like this. So very much missed them. 

 

"So."

".. Sooo."

"I'm sorry for being so insensitive about Paul and Patryk."

"Yeah, apology accepted. I am sorry for jumping you like that."

"It's fine, I'm tough. Did you ever want to talk about it further? You don't have to.. I feel like we cut it off early, though."

"Yeah... Uh. I do not understand? They should not have been arrested, I did most of all the work. They are pilots. I should not have left them there- but I was scared. So scared. I still cannot get over the fear in their eyes, it... It hurts so badly. It should have been me to be taken away, their lives are over now. Because of me. Because of my stupid past. They were like family to me, you know? The only people I had, then... I feel like I betrayed them. I am a traitor, am I not?"

"You know, you didn't really have control over the situation. And even if you didn't run away, they'd still be going to prison with you."

"Then I should be doing my time with them."

"It's not your fault you were caught, Tord. All things must come to an end. They were just the unlucky bunch, right? There's no force in the universe that intended for you to be arrested instead, you can't reverse the past."

"I know. I just. I feel guilty."

"I know."

 

You kiss his shoulder, and he leans his head on yours with a soft sniff, robotic hand clenching. You take your hand from his to rub his back, trying to relax him as more silence crept upon the night. Only, this time, you didn't feel obligated to speak. You felt right like this. Holding Tord, it was fine, talking wasn't a necessity. Which you appreciated, because fuck were you out of things to say. Time passes, and you both get a bit more.. Touchy with the situation. Touchy, as in he's straddling you in a non-sexual way, pressing his face down against your neck to just get comfortable. Your hands are tangled in his hair happily. There's not a single place you'd rather be. Your feelings for him confused you to no end, the stress of a relationship made you anxious, but you couldn't quite figure out  _what_ you wanted Tord to mean to you. It was so hard to place a finger on it, you loved the affection, the talking, but every romantic aspect of dating scared you. You needed him quite obviously, but the mixed signals he sent gave you more mixed signals. You wished you knew what they meant, how you felt. It sucked at times.

 

Your thoughts were cut short by a kiss to your cheek, which for some reason, made you flustered beyond belief. Maybe just because it caught you by surprise, yeah. Definitely. Another soft kiss is planted there, and you look to Tord for a moment, watching that smile on his face. "God, way to ruin the moment. You have wet lips." You wipe your cheek jokingly on your shoulder, and his eyes roll, though undetected. Another few moments of staring into his eyes, you grin, unknowingly leaning in while he does it back, until your eyes are closed and your lips are touching for the first time in _ages._ It makes you feel warm, sends shockwaves through your whole body that make your lips tingle. He pulls away after a moment, and you'd never expect to be dizzy after a kiss, but it was happening. You felt like you were floating. 

 

"Do it again."

 

He closes the space again, and your hands are now curling in his hair to ground yourself as your lips move against his  _perfectly._ They were so warm, and the way it made you melt, the shock, your brain going absolutely bonkers with the heat of flesh on your own. You missed this. You missed it so fucking much. You missed  _him._

 

Tord's hands were planted firmly on your hips, and the weight of the world just seemed to slip away, like nothing else mattered in that moment. The roughness of his scarred lips only made you realize how much you appreciated him. The makeout only gets heavier, and it goes on for a while. You never wanted it to stop, obviously, you were a bit disappointed when he pulled away to tuck his head against your neck. You're trembling from the sheer happiness that gave you. "You're so goddamn beautiful, Tord.." You whisper, running your hand down his shirt to rub against his scarred back and prosthetic arm. He pecks your neck, saying nothing but nuzzling further to hold you tight, securely. The rest of the night is silent, until you two finally drift off around five am, engulfed in warmth and contentment.


	7. Escape Plan Bravo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Won't you stay alive  
> I'll take you on a ride  
> I will make you believe you are lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S NSFW IN THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, SKIP IT IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE!!
> 
> oOOOoOoOoOoOoOoO dont question the logic in this chapter or how they get away w what they did i just waNT MY BOYS BACK OK  
> this is where stuff gets interesting and !! good and happy!!! its also a filler chapter bc i feel bad for being inactive so 
> 
> (ignore that the title is from borderlands i forgot it was and now i hate myself lmao)
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCE9iMebyK4 - good ass song for tomtord (hidden in the sand)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ICJamErqYI - smile like you mean it from the killers

Things after the night on the couch got better. 

 

Tord moved back into your room, you believed he was a lot happier, and you believed that the feeling you got with him was you healing. Long awaited emotional healing had begun, and you felt.. Alright. It was good. 

 

So, currently, you were leaning on Tord in your room, messing with Susan and trying to teach yourself 'Smile Like You Mean It' from The Killers. He pressed a kiss to your head every time you'd mess up, but you were trying to get a good chunk of it without hitting or forgetting a cord. You wanted to sing it all to him. Matt and Edd were messing around with Ringo in the living room- you could tell, because you heard things breaking, and that must mean the cat got a new toy. What idiots. 

 

About thirty minutes of practice later, Matt comes rushing in, and behind him comes in Edd with Ringo wriggling in his hoodie pocket. "Guys! Two people broke out of the prison near us!" Matt shouted in panic, a distressed look on his face. You look at Tord, and there's some emotion in his facial expression you can't quite catch. He seemed to be pondering something though. "Yeah, we didn't catch their names but maybe we should lock our doors and stuff? It might be dangerous." Edd says, and you nod, setting your bass down. "That's a good idea. I'll lock the windows, you just get the doors." You get up while Matt and Edd walk out, leaving Tord for a few minutes to lock up the windows anyone could use to get in. Once that's finished you go to your room to put Susan away.

 

"Paul and Patryk."

 

Pausing, you glance over at Tord, noticing his gaze to his shaking hands.

 

"Huh?"

"Paul. And. Patryk."

".. Yeah, what about them though?"

"The prison break. Paul and Patryk."

"You think it's them?"

"I  _know_ It's them."

 

Your eyebrows raise. That's.. A lot to think about.

 

"Uh.. Uh. What do we do?"

"They know where you live."

"Why?"

"I told them."

".. Why?"

"Not important. We need to tell Edd and Matt. No doubt they will come here."

 

You hesitate, but he's already up and out the door. There's murmuring in the kitchen, so you sigh and walk out, joining them. Edd and Matt seem convinced, even if Matt is asking who they are, but Edd was Paul's friend at one point. You never had any close connection with them. "So.. Are we letting them in if they happen to come here?" you ask. Edd looks uneasy. "I mean... I don't know. We're already harboring one fugitive," he motions to Tord, "Two more, especially ones that escaped from prison, might just be asking for trouble." Tord frowns a bit, rubbing his arm. "They cannot just live out there until a cop finds them. Trust me, we know how to hide. How do you think I had gotten away with so much." You nod. "He has a fair point. I say we keep them for at least a little while, it'll be fine." Matt nods as well, and Edd shrugs again. "Where will we keep them?" 

 

"They can just sleep in the living room, it'll be fine."

 

Edd sighs, giving in.

 

"Alright, fine."

 

Hours pass by, until it's around 4 am and you're the only one awake with Tord staring compulsively at the door. "Tord.. Maybe they aren't coming. We should try and get some sleep." His nose scrunched up in annoyance, but he stayed silent. You got up, and made it halfway to your room until there was frantic knocking on the door. You look behind yourself, watching Tord shoot himself practically into the door, opening it immediately to find two dirty runaways trying to rush in. The door was closed, and you go back, watching Paul and Patryk gaze at Tord with a confused yet surprised smile. You notice him getting wobbly at the knees. Paul speaks up. "Tord?" He looks like he's going to say something, but instead pulls the two into a hug, muffled sobs coming from him as his fingers curl into their prison attire. They hug back, Paul crying as well and Patryk noticeably trying not to, but you can see a few tears leave his eyes. Giving them some privacy, you decide to go and wake Edd and Matt, telling them that the two had actually arrived.

 

A few minutes later, everyone's out in the living room, and the doors are relocked in case the police get suspicious. The lights are turned down low, and Tord is wiping his eyes. "Folkens! Er du overrasket?" Ah, of course. They probably had to have been taught Norwegian. "Vi trodde du ble tatt senere, sjef. Hvordan fikk du unngå politiet?" Patryk says, tilting his head. Tord murmurs, "Ikke kall meg boss rundt dem lenger, Patryk. Alt jeg måtte gjøre var å snike seg unna." Paul and Patryk both give understanding nods, then Paul chimes in. "Det er godt å se deg, jeg trodde vi ville ha til å bo alene med .. Disse .. Kunstverk .." Tord laughs. You give up on trying to translate them, going to the kitchen with Edd as he makes sandwiches for them and you grab your vodka from the freezer. You pour some into a cup- a lot more than you should have, then put ice and some random juice you found in the fridge. Edd brings food to them, and you stay in the kitchen, sipping your poor excuse of a mixed drink. You'd rather not participate in the storytelling happening, it was too many people. Getting drunk is better than interacting right now. Time drags by, until it's five am, and they're  _still_ talking. You, are on your fourth drink, far gone. Tord walks into the kitchen and spots you, eyebrows raising.

 

"I thought you went to sleep, I am sorry for not inviting you out?"

"Nah, didn't wanna talk anyway."

"Oh. How many drinks have you had?"

"Dunno, a lot."

"Maybe you should lay down."

"I'm fine."

"Tom."

"Tord."

"Go lay down."

"No, you lay down."

 

Tord sighs, taking the drink from your hand. You make a noise of protest but he sets it down and grabs your waist, hoisting you over his shoulder, but you go limp in defeat. He carries you into your room and lays you down on the bed, then takes his hoodie off and sighs. "You are a mess. I am going to wish Paul and Patryk a good night sleep, and you are going to sleep." You groan and roll over, flicking him off. He sighs and walks out, while he's away getting the two an arranged sleeping place, you wriggle out of your hoodie and pants. Fuck sleeping with pants on, boxers were better. Tord comes in a few minutes later, stripping to boxers as well before shutting the door. He crawled into bed and curled into you, and you happily accepted it.

 

"Were you okay today? You were silent when my comrades came."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jus' too many people at once."

"Alright. I am sorry for making you stay up."

"Ya never made me, I just did. I'm not that tired anyways."

"Oh. Me neither, I am too excited about them. I hope they stay for a while."

"Mhm."

 

Tord buries his face against your neck, squeezing your waist softly. You snort slightly as you feel his spiked hair stab your neck. "You make me happy." he mumbles, and you put a hand over his. "Nah, I thought I made you furious." You hear a scoff. "Do not be smart, I am trying to give you affection, stupid." You close your eyes for a moment, humming to yourself before turning over to face Tord. He smiles, pulling your waist close. "du er trøstende." he murmurs, and you don't really know what it means, but you don't think it's an asshole comment.  _maybe._ It isn't long before things escalate like they did on the couch and few times after that, and he's straddling your hips like always, engaging a makeout. You've never really done much more than that since his stay here, the worst was getting a huge hickey on your neck that had to be explained as a bruise you got from hitting your neck on the shelf. Edd and Matt were dumb enough to believe it. Tord did seem a little more rowdy tonight though, maybe because he's starting to feel happier. You couldn't tell.

 

You pant once he pulls away, feeling kisses trail to your ear. "Jeg ønsker blomkål dyttet opp i ræva." he whispers, and again, you have no idea what it means, but it earns an audible whimper. He sounds like he's trying not to laugh, which makes you glare down, eyebrows furrowing. "Hey, what did you say?" Tord hides his face for a moment and laughs. "Pfft- nothing, I said nothing, do not worry." You huff and grumble a little under your breath. Whatever he said was pushing a halfie. His face came out of hiding to kiss behind your ear and to your neck, nipping and sucking at every place he could, desperately trying to milk noises out of you. You definitely weren't a quiet dude in bed. His hands were gripping at your hips, and you rolled your head back for easier access, in absolute heaven. Fuck thinking about relationships, you'd kill to have this all the time to take the 'what are we' question off your mind. One of his hands slip up, pushing your shirt up like he was asking to take it off. You make him pull away for a moment so you can wriggle out of it, and there he goes again, attacking your collarbones and such. A few hickeys are left, easing a moan out of you. By now you have a boner, but Tord's is pretty obvious, you doubt he minds. Actually, you  _know_ he doesn't mind, because he starts rocking his hips against yours. 

 

You  _definitely_ missed that. It felt like forever since you've had this kind of contact, it was so fucking nice. No one felt as nice as Tord. Your hands push his shirt up to claw at his back, urging him on with soft noises that have to be kept down because the walls are practically paper thin. This goes on for a while, him switching between rough makeouts and sucking on your neck, until he wiggles down more when his back is sufficiently raw with scratches, kissing over your chest. Your back arches a bit as you feel his hand slowly cup the bulge in your boxers. "Is this okay?" he murmurs, staring up. " _Yes,_ fuck, yes." you grind softly against his hand as he palms you, breath coming out in pants as soft whines slip out. You were seriously holding back with this. You also weren't sure where he was getting this newfound curiosity, but you weren't complaining. Any attention to your dick was good attention. He kisses down further until he's at your waistline, then you see his intentions.  _Oh._ You weren't opposed to this at all. 

 

"This is fine, right?"

 

You nod, hand going down to pet his hair nervously. This certainly wasn't the first time Tord has been near your dick at all, but it has been  _years,_ it felt as scary and as dizzy as the first time. He slowly pulls down your boxers, an embarrassed flush creeping to your cheeks as you stare down. He smiles devilishly. "I missed this.." he mumbles, and your fingers tangle into his hair as he presses kisses up your length. A groan is drawn out of you. Yeah, this was so much better than your hand. So much. He presses a kiss to the head, staring up with those round eyes that made you melt. In a few seconds, his lips were wrapped around the tip, sucking lightly, which caused you to twitch and choke out a moan from the back of your throat. "Ngh," you grunt, and he slides his mouth down slowly until his lips are at the base. Oh yeah, he had no gag reflex. You were trembling now, hand slapped over your mouth at the feeling of your dick hitting the back of his throat. He moved up and down slowly, spreading your legs apart slightly so you didn't close them on his head.

 

"To-o-rd, ah," Tord goes faster, urged on by your noises. You buck your hips once, a whimper going out in a long drawl. His mouth was so warm and it felt so  _goddamn_ good, you forgot it with your time away from him. He was even mindful of his sharp canines. As time dragged on, you got increasingly louder, having to slap a hand over your mouth as he kept going. You could feel the knots tying in your abdomen, you were close. "T-Tord, I'm going to come," you whine, and he gives one last bob before pulling off with a smack of his lips to finish you off with his hand. You twist your body in a weird angle to muffle yourself against a pillow, moaning Tord's name into it as you finish, hips bucking up a few times until you're panting, and hes cleaning one hand off and pulling up your boxers with the other. You take a few moments to come down from your high, panting as you sit up slowly and lean your head on Tord's shoulder. Your hand tries to sneak to his boner, but he grabs your wrist, moving it away. "Not right now. I just want to make you feel good." 

 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

 

You shrug, pressing a kiss to his forehead before trying to tug on him to make him lay back down. He moves with a smile and crawls under the covers, pulling you close before curling around you. 

 

"Mn.. Thanks. For that."

"Geez, could you be any more awkward about it?"

"Bugger off, commie."

 

You both aren't tired, still, so you waste the night/morning talking away until the alcohol fades and leaves you with a mild headache. Dumb hangovers.


	8. **ANNOUNCEMENT** (again)

I'm taking a hiatus. It won't be for too long, but right now I can't write anything to do with eddsworld. I'm shying away from the fandom for a bit because I'm absolutely disgusted in some of you. To anyone who harassed the real life Paul and Patryk about PaulTryk, I really hope you're happy? God? This fucking fandom is so shitty at times. You've sunken to the depths of undertale or homestuck. I'm so sorry to anyone who was looking forward to faster updates. I promise this fic will be completed. I just can't right now. I'm also not going to make PaulTryk canon in this to respect what happened.


	9. Cough It Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever I did for you last year I cannot do again,  
> It's getting harder and harder and harder and harder for me to call you friend.  
> No matter how many times I say I won't I'll defend you if I can,  
> But whatever I did for you last year I cannot do again;"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to leave on a small cliffhanger!! this was ideally supposed to be a much longer chapter but I broke it down bc I feel bad for keeping you guys waiting. Also, there's going to be a lot of filler-ish chapters until around 16-17, that's when I want this fic to go heavily more into toms thought process on his and tords relationship and what they were. Aka, a lot of crying, deep emotional bonding, and confusion.

* * *

Around 8 am, you're still awake with Tord. You two were having a seriously intense battle on what Pokémon is the best Pokémon. Obvi-fucking-ously it's Ho-Oh, where does Tord get off to thinking it's Mewtwo? He's on next level LSD to think any Pokémon- especially that waste of talking space- is better than good old fashion bird bro. Sadly the feud was cut short as there was a loud crash in the living room, which almost scared you out of your skin. Tord looked to the door then groaned, hearing two voices that belonged to two Dutch/Polish idiots. "Soldater!" He called, which made you cock your head as he got up. It sounded like soldier but- honestly, Norwegian was a funny language. It was probably something else.

He walked out the door and you stayed in the room, not tired and wishing that they hadn't been up at that time. You wanted to stay up with Tord, as surprising as it sounded. You actually began to be able to stand being around him for extended periods of time again. It was... comforting. After a few minutes, you hear Norwegian murmuring, ears straining to hear. You couldn't pick up much, and really couldn't translate anything, it was useless for doing that. Sighing, you laid back against the wall, eyes lidding halfway. There was cleaning up heard and scolding, then you saw the pair walking back to the couch with shocked faces. One had a cig. It wasn't even lit, what was he, Augustus Waters?

Tord walked back in, closing the door behind himself with a sigh. "Jeg beklager. Those two are not the sneakiest or brightest, hence why they are pilots." He threw himself back onto the bed, leaning on your shoulder with a yawn, nuzzling his face in for a moment. Your hand found his robotic one and they linked together, you sighing happily after. One thing was still on your mind, though, stressing you a little. Last night. The actual blowjob you got from Tord. It was.. it wasn't bad, and you did want it, but it confused you to hell. Why was he doing this? What were they? Why? Was he playing with your emotions to be a dick? Was he making a pass? Does he want to go back? Does he think you're still dating him? It was so hard to decipher, you did hope he wanted to go back to old times. It would take time, yes. A lot of emotional healing. A lot of breakdowns and deep talks. You two had to be patched up and loving yourselves before you could love together. And that was just hard.

Tord seems to notice something on your mind, as he's staring up with a curious expression, nudging you a little. "Is your head in space? What is on your mind?" He asked, with the cute accent of his thick. You turn your head to look at him, shoulders shrugging slightly. You didn't want to talk about it right now. It was stressful. "... You sure? You are acting... weird." Your eyebrows furrow a bit. Whatever. All you do is rest your head on his, and he seems to give up, but squeezes your hand softly.

You stay like that for another hour, chatting softly about things that don't matter, until there's a shuffling in the house and you know Edd and Matt are awake. Tord looks at you expectantly like you're going to greet them, and you narrow your voided eyes. "No, it's too early for this. I may not be tired but I don't like confronting them like this. Especially with two new people in the house." Tord laughs bitterly. "That is about the dumbest thing I have ever heard, Tom." You cross your arms. "Whatever."

Footsteps are nearing your door after a few minutes and you look up, Matt opening the door without knocking to peak in. "Oh- guys! You're awake!! Dandy. Edd told me to tell you we have to go shopping to get Paul and Patryk clothes! But they can't come with us because they're fugitives. Get ready!" He left, going back into the kitchen presumably. You groan, sliding down onto your side while Tord laughs and stands up, tugging your arm which only moved you a little.

"Jehovah's Witness. Get up you lazy asshole."  
"Shut up commie."  
"Oh-ho-ho, make me."  
"Stop trying to create tension, I'm staying here in this bed."  
"Hmmmm..."  
"I don't like that. What are you doing. Tord. Tord what are you doing-"

Tord got back into the bed, covering your mouth quickly before sitting on top of you. He leaned down to your ear, cupping it to whisper, "Få opp eller skal jeg banke deg inn i neste uke." You shiver, teeth digging into your lip. Fuck that dumb language. "What does that even mean?" You groan to him, and he just shrugs like he didn't know and kisses your neck, biting it to mark a spot before getting off quickly to throw new clothes on. You lay there in shock, then glare at him, sticking your tongue out. "Did you just mark me, douchebag?" He snorted. "Yeah, maybe." You throw a pillow at him, causing him to shriek, giving you a good laugh as you sit up until there's a pillow socked into your face like Mach fucking 10, knocking you over with such force you thought your brains would splatter out of your nose. He's giggling like a maniac, while you have fallen off the bed, groaning and holding your face. "You asshole!" He's cackling now, leaning against the closet door for support, wiping tears away. "God- Tom, your face, hhah- oh my god-" He gets out, and you glare coldly, moving to grab his ankles and pull him down. He.. smacks his head into the wall on the way down, knocking the fuck out and you hold your hands over your mouth in shock. Well.

"Uhhhh.... guys!"

Edd and Matt come running, and after Paul and Patryk show up. They see Tord on the ground and the two of his friends look up to Tom, a newfound sense of anger in their eyes. Paul walks in and grabs your hair suddenly, ripping your head back which makes you cough and stare at him in fear. "WH-" Edd gasps and jumps in, trying to pull Paul away as his foot connects with your ribs, a wheezing gasp leaving you. Edd disconnects his hand and makes him back up, confused and scared. "Paul! What was that! I'm sure it wasn't on purpose!" Patryk, seemingly the smarter one, has ducked down beside Tord, eyes narrowed and checking his head for any gashes. "Red Leader..." he murmured, and you heard, fear stricken and equally confused as everyone else. Did they. Did they think the Red Army was... still a thing? Why didn't Tord tell them? Something isn't right.

"You- you just let that- that monster hurt my boss? He's knocked out, why are you defending the offender?" Paul asks, and Edd looks choked up while Matt is helping you up and checking for damage.

"Paul..."  
"What!"  
"Patryk, Paul, he's no longer 'Red Leader'. The Red Army isn't in motion anymore. Please calm down."

".... What?" Patryk asked, eyebrows raising. He looked astonished, as did Paul.

"After you were arrested, he stopped it. Now can we PLEASE focus on getting him to gain consciousness? He's starting to scare me!" Patryk looks back, rubbing his eyes for a moment before nodding. He sits Tord up against the wall and orders Paul to get an ice pack, so the other runs out to the fridge and grabs one quickly. He comes back, handing it off to Patryk so Patryk places it on the bump forming, flicking Tord's cheek hard until his eyes snap open, pain shooting through his neck and down his spine. "Ow! What the fuck just happened?" He yelled, and you rub your arm. "You hit your head. I'm sorry for pulling you down." He growls in annoyance and closes his eyes, holding the back of his head and the ice pack with a groan. Paul and Patryk are by his sides.

Edd and Matt look at him and then to you, uncomfortable from the semi fight that just went down.

"Uh. Tord?" Paul asks, gulping and waiting for Tord to punish him for calling him his name. Instead Tord snaps at him. "What!" He's in too much pain to exactly be nice. "The Red Army. You disbanded it?" Tord's eyebrows raise, looking around the room before going back to Paul slowly. "Uh. Of course I did?" He looked uncomfortable discussing the Red Army in front of his friends, especially after all of what happened three years ago. Silently pleading to cut it off, Patryk and Paul must have understood, pushing no further questions and instead standing up to walk out of the room. After that kerfuffle, Edd kneeled and held Tord's hand, to which the Norwegian protested and tugged away. "Alright, fussy pants! I was just trying to be nice, sheesh." He groaned and rolled his eyes, standing up slowly to make his way back to the bed.

"I do not think I am going to go shopping with you. Is that okay if I stay here?"

You nod along with Edd, hiding your disappointment. It seems as though these days Edd and Matt were a lot to handle now that Tord has come back, since the other was as down to earth as you were and then... Edd and Matt were, well, idiots. Not that you didn't appreciate them, they were your best friends after all. "Sure, that's alright. Keep an eye on your friends, okay? They don't need to be breaking any more glasses." Tord nods and Edd and Matt scurry out of the room, leaving you with him. You cough under your breath, shuffling to pull clean clothes out from the dresser.

"Sorry." You mumble, and Tord shrugs with a chuckle. "You do not have to say sorry, we were just messing around. Plus, I can take it. I have felt much worse pain." Hearing that made a twinge of guilt in your heart. You decided to keep your mouth shut, quickly going into the closet to strip down and put boxers and jeans back on, grabbing the nearest hoodie in the dark to tug it on. It smelt. Off.

You walked out, and immediately your eyes caught the red, and so did Tord's. His grin was practically ear to ear, and you flipped him off while your face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Listen, it was dark!" You protest, and he waggles his eyebrows. "One blowjob and you are wearing my things? Geez, I think I have gotten myself a trophy wife." You throw the nearest thing you had at him- an old cork to a bottle from inside the closet, and he slaps it out of the air and starts suppressing his giggles into the pillow. "Oh- bugger off dickface!" You quickly shoved your checkered sneakers on and then ran out of the door to Edd's pleas, holding your middle finger up the entire time until Tord couldn't see it anymore.

The first thing that Edd notices -besides the hoodie of course- is your neck. Of course, aside from the small marking you received this morning, there's a multitude of purple bruises and bites from that little sharp toothed fucker in the house. You look him directly in the eyes, pull the drawstrings on your hoodie, then walk out the door and climb into the front seat of the car as Matt resided in the back. Edd stands there shocked, but only for a few seconds until he comes to his senses and gets into the car as well. He starts it, pulls out of the driveway, and the entire ride there you're sunken into your seat because you can feel his gaze shift sometimes back to you. God, this was a miserable trip.


	10. Funny You Should Ask.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you see i just don't wanna do the things that you want me to do,  
> but i'm a sucker, so i do them  
> because i am still in love with you;
> 
> She said "Honey, you gotta learn that love is simple, just like mud.  
> It's funny you should ask, cuz I don't remember. If you play the dirt and I'll play the water, all we gotta do is touch."
> 
> Cuz i was young, i thought i didn't have to care about anything,  
> but i'm older now and know that i should;"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE !!!! I'm back hopefully !!! take this rlly short chapter bc I have bad writers block

Pulling up to the clothing store was like hell. Matt was out of the car quickly, while Edd stayed and stared you down until you were fully sunken into the hoodie, unseeable to anyone outside of the car. He groaned, tapping you through it. "Tom? You know, it's fine right? Your. Your neck, and.. clothing, and all. I actually didn't think you guys could have ever been an item-" you pop up quickly, now fearful and angry. "We aren't an item! I'm not with Tord!" You shout, pressing your back against the door as Edd gets over his shock, expression shifting to something sadder. "Oh, I kind of just thought since. Yeah." You sigh, rubbing your sockets, then one hand travels down to your neck to press against the bruises and bites. "We.... I don't know. I don't want to talk about it right now. It's really, really dumb and stupid and lame and complicated and I can't work it out in my OWN head, let alone telling you." Edd nods understandably, taking his seatbelt off. "Well then. I hope you can work it out, Tom." He steps out, and you wait a minute before getting out yourself, having to calm down. 

The shopping trip was mostly boring, Matt was the one picking out the hoodies since he apparently had the best fashion sense. So, it was an hour and a half of pure mind numbing boredom of walking around sleep deprived and unhappy. In the end a few light pink hoodies and light yellow hoodies were picked out, plus pants, boxers, and shirts from texting Tord and asking their sizes. Paul and Patryk can't just go with a hoodie only. That's just indecent.

The checkout was lame, the ride back even more lame, and you were relieved to be back in your home. Once going in the door, you quickly scurried to your room, shutting it behind yourself with accidental force that made it more of a slam. It startled Paul and Pat, and Tord thought something was up. All you did was curl into the blanket of the dark room, face halfway into the hoodie to take in the deep smell of cigars and metal. You found comfort in that smell once again, just like you used to. 

Tord opened the door a few minutes after you were half away, which only made you grumble and curl up harder. He shut it behind himself softly, biting his lip. "Tom?" The Norwegian asked gently, shuffling over to the bed. "Are you okay?" You pop your head out of the hoodie, yawning before shoving your head under the blanket. "I'm fine. Either go away or lay with me." You heard a sigh and then the bed shifted, the lankier male crawling into bed with you to get under the covers and wrap his arms around your waist. You were pulled close, which you had little objection to, and laid there for a while with his chin on your head until he spoke up.

"So. What is up."  
"Nothing. I'm just tired and the shopping trip was boring as hell."  
"Then why did you slam the door?"  
"I didn't mean to."  
"I feel like you are keeping something from me."  
"I feel like you're trying to be my therapist."  
"Touché."

You curled up, putting your legs into the larger hoodie that Tord owned. He snorted and propped himself up a little, looking down at you. "You look like a gremlin right now. No more midnight snacks for you, Tom." You raised an arm and shoved his face, eyebrows furrowing in mock annoyance. "I let you sleep in my room and this is the thanks I get? God, you're so ungrateful, calling me a gremlin and all." you say, jokingly with a smile. He snorts and pulls you on top of him, so you wrap your arms around his neck and put your head on his chest. His heartbeat was erratic, you kind of liked it. 

Tord's cold metal hand pet the back of your head softly, feeling the frizzy and spiky hair softly before carding his fingers through it. You relax, eventually sliding off him to go back into the position you had been in before, being spooned by the lanky Norwegian. 

"Don't take this for granted because I'm usually not ever going to ask how you are in any way shape or form, but I sort of feel bad for the whole head hitting thing. So, how does it feel?"  
"Like someone took an axe and struck my head with it multiple times. Like, fuck you, but thank you for asking."  
"Fine, I guess I'll just be an asshole back to you." 

You wiggle away from his grip and you hear Tord huff, to which you turn and stick your tongue out to. "I was trying to be nice, assface." He snorts and reaches out an arm, pulling you back to him with force that made you gasp. Oh yeah, he's fucking strong with his prosthetic. "Well damn, eager beaver! Calm the fuck down with tugging on my torso so hard, next time you might break one of my fucking ribs!" Tord starts laughing, arm secured around you once more. "Do you want me to pat it better? Give you a bandaid and a lollipop? Say you are a good boy? Twist the little fan on your spinning hat while i doctor you?" You growl, wiggling a bit to try and free yourself. "Oh shut up, commie." 

You laid with Tord for a while, not really talking about much, rather holding each other's hands in silence while thoughts raced through your mind. Mostly on what you thought Tord was to you, what he thought you were to him, and what you were right now. It's the one thing that fucked you up as of late. The single question of, 'what are we?'. Now, you weren't prepared to ask that yet, and you're sure he isn't prepared to hear it. Time will take it's course, you guess. 

But how long will time take?


	11. Love Someone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is a funny thing.  
>  Whenever I give it,  
>  it comes back to me,   
> And it's wonderful to be,   
> Giving with my whole heart,   
> As my heart receives   
> Your love. 
> 
> Oh, ain't it nice tonight we've got each other,  
> And I am right beside you  
>  More than just a partner or a lover,   
> I'm your friend; 
> 
> When you love someone,   
> Your heartbeat beats so loud,   
> When you love someone,  
>  Your feet can't feel the ground;"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so comes the filler chapters!! have tord admitting some good stuff to matt, more to come!!!

A month passes, you become.. somewhat friends with the fugitives you're harboring with your friends. And, Tord was coming out of his shell once more, connecting with Edd and Matt again. Mostly Matt, though. They sort of became joined at the hip. While you slept most days he was in Matt's room talking or messing around, listening to music, letting Matt do his makeup and nails. And that had been what Matt was doing that night.

The ginger had a headband on, pulling back his hair while Tord had a pony tail. Him and Matt were sitting on Matt's king sized bed, makeup scattered around with nail polish and nail polish remover as well. Tord's toes were separated by a pad of sponge, being painted sparkly blue and red with black lines to make them somewhat fancy. Matt wanted to go all out. Tord was having a good time, humming along to his friend's Marina and The Diamonds playlist, while matt concentrated on the paint.

"Stop moving, Tord. I've used too much remover on you already, I don't want to wash your skin out dry."  
"Okay, okay, geez. Your music is just very catchy, I do not know who this girl is but she is a 'fucking bop' as edd says."  
"You talk like an alien."  
"Um. Thank you?"  
"You're welcome!"

Tord smiled a little while Matt moved to the other foot, working on the red and blue. They went silent for a while, until Matt couldn't handle keeping in what he saw on Tom the other day in the car. He /had/ to ask about Tord and him.

"Soo, Tord, my good friend, chum, buddy!"  
"Yes?"  
"So, when we went shopping a few days ago- well, Edd, Tom, and I, um. There were bruises and bites on his neck- and stuff."

Tord felt a cold sweat start, a lump in his throat forming out of fear. He didn't want to explain, he really didn't. 

"..... Yes?"  
"Is he. Is he being abused?"

Tord's eyes widened, fangs digging into his lip. He couldn't just say yes, that would result in Matt asking Tom about it and getting all worried and stuff. He didn't want Matt to be all worried and stuff! He actually was quite happy bonding with the taller male. He didn't want Tom in trouble. 

"Uuuuh. Uh..... No."  
"So... what's up?"

Matt had a look in his eyes like he did know what was going on the entire time, an eyebrow raising to the brown haired male. Tord frowned, hand going up to rub his face.

"God. Where do I fucking begin. That boy? Blue boy? Tom? Has me in a goddamn emotional whirlwind and I do not know how to further what is... happening."  
"So, assuming the hickeys and bites- you're... something? "  
"Maybe? Maybe. Maybe it is an enemy fuck... thing. Maybe a friends with benefits thing. Maybe just a fuck buddy thing. But I think I want more."  
"You can spill to me."

Tord took a deep breath, eyes shooting downward.

"Tom makes me feel so... so warm inside, it is like moths are flying around in my stomach and fighting to get out. Every time we kiss I get dizzy and my heart skips beats. Every time he cuddles me I want to stay there forever and keep him there, it is so comforting. His dumb vodka smell, his non-eyes, his fucking stupid hair, his checkered shoes. His rosy lips and annoyingly big eyebrows that somehow fit him, his stubble and piercings. I cannot. I have fallen for this dumb, stupid, idiotic Jehovah's Witness and I do not know how to escape this. He is so intriguing, he is like an enigma. I want to know everything I don't know already about him. I want to listen to him talking for hours on end. I want him to spill to me, confide in me, l... l- ugh. Ugh! Love me! I want him to love me!"

Matt looked surprised, staring up. "Is that all?" Tord shook his head. "Oh hell no. I could rant about this fucker all day. His alcoholic tendencies, the way he curses to himself messing up on a chord to his bass. He sings me songs and leans on me, we look at photos together, he wears my hoodies. Tom's subtle questions to me like he cares. The way he shoves at me, the way he has chipped black nails because he chews them after painting them so shitty. His chapped lips that are so intoxicating against mine, the way he fiddles with his piercings while concentrating. His subtle accent, not as prominent as you or Edd's. He grumbles to himself, he sleeps in a pile of trash he calls him room until four pm, he does not clean and still sleeps with a bear but I. I love it. I love every single thing about him. I love him, Matt, I love him so much." 

Matt smiled as he understood, nodding his head. "Well that's just dandy! Are you gonna tell him?" Tord shook his head again, brows furrowing. "Not any time soon. I do not think he reciprocates dumb feelings." The ginger stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry, arms crossing. "No! You have to tell him, you're in so deep Tord! I'll be like. Your wingman. Maybe I can convince Tom to hang out with me long enough to make him spill about you, then I'll tell you what he says. Deal?" Tord chewed on his lip, fiddling with his fingers. After a few moments of pondering, he responded. 

"Deal."


End file.
